Beautiful Victory
by Kannagi-chan
Summary: Takes place after Fai, Kurogane and the real Syoran set out for their journey. In the manga Syoaran says he wishes to find a world where the other Syoran within him can exist but my story won't fous on that much. Syao.Saku Kuro.Tomo Fai.OC
1. Chapter 1

**This all occurs after the manga when Fai, Kurogane and Syoran (Tsubasa) set out on a journey. The title of the story comes from the meaning of Katsumi(Beautiful Victory). Many things unrelated to the original storyline will happen in this fanfic. I based the main character a bit on me with quite a few differences. Btw she is a trained ninja/samurai.**  
**Also, the bell I mention looks just like Clow's bell Ms. Mizuki has in Cardcaptor Sakura.**  
**Enjoy the story and I hope you don't mind that it isn't going to be KuroFai.**

* * *

Restfully sitting against a sakura tree, Katsumi was lost in a trance of thought. She no longer kept track of dates and couldn't recall how many months had gone by since the time she found that shimmering bell. Her life was forever changed. _"For the better, at least", _she suspected.

About a year ago she was an average 15 year old girl. She associated herself with friends and family. Living in a modern world, her computer was one of her best friends. She was generally happy, or content but was often pessimistic and bored over everything. Friends complained about her emotion-lacking self but she only replied with a shrug and said "Emotions mean nothing, they get you no where". She was extremely intelligent and understood things, people and concepts deeper than even she could imagine. She could read people through their eyes and expressions, a talent she had mastered. She rarely made eye contact in the fear of people seeing into her soul. Eyes are said to be windows to the soul, thus she found it an invasion of privacy. She distanced herself and put up a facade around the ones she cared for, attempting to make herself friendly, enjoyable and entertaining. Often she made her friends laugh with her devious, sarcastic humor.

She looked beyond the assortment of branches sheltering her from the sun. Through the pink petals she witnessed a cloudless blue sky. Closing her eyes, she let the breeze toy with her hair and continued to reminisce.

A warm day after one of the first days of school, she wandered off her usual route home into a grove. It felt as if something had lured her there; an invisible attraction. On a mossy, decomposed tree-stump, perched a gold handle bell. It shimmered in the sunlight that directly leaked through an opening in the canopy of tree-tops. It was like something from a fairy tale. She picked up the bell by the handle. The bell arched over her fisted knuckles. It was a peculiar shape with a pattern on the front. Long ribbons dangled from the handle. As if the bell had spoken to her through touch, she realized it was used for dimensional travel. Chills ran through her as she felt the knowledge seep into her mind. "_What? How-It spoke to me?... Dimensional travel... like traveling to other worlds?" _An odd expression crossed her face as she examined the bell. She felt a strange radiation of power from it.

"This is inevitable". boomed a stern, female voice.

Abruptly she turned around to find the source of the voice. Nothing. Only the sound of birds and the breeze through the leaves.

Curious, she shook the bell. A silvery, white light exploded from all around her. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light. Her body felt weightless and she felt each particle of her disintegrate. Within a few seconds she felt stable and standing once for. She opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a forest full of Japanese maples and other calm looking trees. She recognized some of the bare trees as sakura trees with lost blossoms. She wondered if she was in another area of town. She strode through the trees to find a path-like road. She continued to follow it until she entered a traditional Japanese village. She was far from home.

She thought back to the past months. The world she had entered was one where people lived the traditional life of her home country. There were some differences though, such as the segregation between men and women. Both genders were free to do any job they wished. The man could stay home to cook and clean while the woman could become a samurai or vice versa. She was taken in by a middle-aged couple. The woman was a miko (shrine maiden/priestess) and the man, a former samurai. He taught villagers martial arts techniques and swordsmanship. Everything Katsumi had learned on karate techniques, ninjutsu and kendo was from him, her sensei. She was a quick learner he had noted and due to that, in only a few months she had mastered a fascinating amount of difficult techniques. She had a strong mind and was well disciplined. Eventually, after many days straight of attempts to master kenjutsu with her wooden sword, he had presented her with a quality, forged katana.

She stood and began to walk towards the village. The breeze rustled her high, long ponytail, the strands that fell by her face and her kimono. The kimono she wore wasn't stiff like traditional ones. It was made for battle, loose at the bottom and easy to move in for agility and non-restricted attacks. She had thought about her next move long and hard that day. She wished to continue travelling, but first she needed to return home to her worrying parents. Since finding the bell was inevitability, she felt obligated to travel dimensions just like the bell stated.

She walked towards the shrine. In front, was Akaka, the maiden who took her in, sweeping.

"Ayaka-san." she said monotonously.

"Yes, Katsumi-chan? What can I help you with?" she beamed.

"I'm leaving..." after a brief pause she continued with "I thank-you for your hospitality". She frowned at her formal speaking. This place had changed Katsumi. She was more serious and independent. Just then Daisuke-sensei walked out from the area of the shrine which was their home.

"Continuing to cross worlds Katsumi-san?"

"Yes. I hope to go home soon. Everyone I know must think I am kidnapped. And arigato, Daisuke-sensei... for everything."

"Ah, We will see you off then."

_

* * *

_

_Katsumi's POV_

I summoned the bell and it materialized in my hand (something I discovered one day when investigating what it was capable of). When the bell was not needed it simply disappeared and when I called for it (not literally, but through telecommunication or something) it would appear in my hand. I wasn't sure where it went, but I suspected some where in my soul or a world of magic. I came to the conclusion it was a very confusing artifact.

I shook the bell as villagers cried out goodbyes and a bright light consumed me.

"Sionara Katsumi-chan", from Ayaka and Daisuke was the last I heard and I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two up. Please review! The chapter isn't that good but I felt like tying loose ends with her original world.  
Enjoy. **

* * *

I wished as hard as I could to appear in my home world. Lucky for me, I wished strongly enough and landed in the place of the forest I had originally left off from. The swirls of wind and light died down and I had landed. I noticed it was night by the inky darkness of the forest. I walked onward through the trees and reached a sidewalk with a bench placed beside a bright street light. My home wasn't far.

As I walked on I realized what I was wearing; a dark-medium blue kimono style dress with lighter blue lining the neck, ending of sleeves, bottom hem and the sash tying it all together. It flowed out down to above my ankles and was tied with a much thinner obi sash than a traditional one. The sleeves were loose and under them, on my arms were dark navy sleeves up to my elbows and cutoff at the middle knuckles on my fingers. Under the dress I wore a white bandeau styled bra and loose but thin black pants witch tightened around the ankles(AN: like traditional Chinese pants). The pants were necessary because the kimono was loose for fighting purposes and would expose a lot. I had black flat shoes very similar to stylish modern flats. The entire outfit was made of silk. I must look ridiculous wearing traditional clothing when it wasn't even a festival. Then, I remembered my sword. Great, I thought. I could be arrested for openly carrying a weapon in public. It was sheathed and slung over my neck resting on my back, ninja style unlike samurai who wear it to the side.

I glanced around noticing the street deserted. I will just dash home and..._WHAT was I going to tell my parents?_ Then I saw it, on a telephone pole. Me, stapled to it. Well my **MISSING person's **picture at least. I tore it down and ran home quickly.

I arrived at my front door and knocked frantically. The door opened hesitantly and standing there was my father. His stern face was smeared with shock.

"Katsumi-chan-..." He paused then looked up and yelled "COME DOWN HERE!" I heard my mother's hurried steps down the stairs. When she saw me, her eyes were priceless.

"KATSUMI... What are you wearing? Oh well that doesn't matter!", she sighed then suffocated me in a long embrace. What was I going to tell them, I thought. The truth was the only thing I could think of. It doesn't matter if they believe it... it's just something to say.

My mother continued on, "Katsumi-chan, where... what-" She was at a loss of words.

"Long story mom, I wasn't abducted... by a person...but I am fine... OH and my clothes? Well explain", I let out a nervous little chuckle.

"Let's sit and get this straightened out. Police have been searching for you for almost 8 months!" My father said exasperated.

"8 months? What date is it now?"

"April 28th." Whoa I thought... well that makes sense, I was in that world for about 8 months... time must have passed the same.

I sat down with them in the living room and told them all I could, the bell, the world... anything that supported my story. First, their expressions were that of disbelief but I constantly reassured it was true. They then explained all that happened while I was gone. I had missed almost my whole grade 10 year. Not to mention my 15th birthday in December.

"What are we going to tell the police, and the community?" my Father asked.

"I don't know... I was kidnapped, dragged to a forest then suffered amnesia and have hazy memory of what happened... then escaped and came here?" I offered that as my only idea.

"Good enough, for now. First thing tomorrow we will notify the police."

"Hun, let the girl get some sleep... It's 1 in the morning...we will discuss more tomorrow", my mother compassionately said with a sweet smile. I was sure going to miss her..._Righhtt, oh shit_.

"Uhh.. one more thing" reluctantly I continued, "I am not staying... I am going to continue traveling. I have an obligation".

"What?" He was fuming mad. "Our little girl just comes home and she leaves again!"

"Well-" I was cutoff by my mother calmly telling us to go to bed and continue the discussion in the morning. Surprisingly, I fell asleep fast, grateful for being in my own bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at around 10. After breakfast we all climbed into the car headed for the police station.

My mother was the first to speak "Katsumi-chan, why do you want to continue traveling so abruptly?"

"I..." I saw my father's waiting stare through the rear view mirror, "I think it has to do with my destiny and that's why I was given the bell."

My mother continued the questions, "But, hun, why so soon? You just got back and you worried us to death".

"I know. But, I believe it will be easier that way".

My dad now took a turn to speak. "Well I guess we can't stop you. You want to leave us so bad, then do it".

"DAD, I lo-ove you both. I don't want to but I feel the urge that I have too". I always had trouble saying the word love. I never truly felt love, hate, sympathy or anything remotely strong towards anyone. I preferred being distant and introverted, not so emotional.

His voice went softer with signs of understanding and said "Well if you are going to leave what are we going to tell people?"

I thought for a moment and got some possible ideas. "Boarding school... Living with a relative... to relieve stress of being kidnapped?".

"Good thinking", he replied.

We pulled up to the police station and my father spoke to the receptionist telling him I had come home the previous night.

"Excellent! I will bring in some of the officers to close the case "she replied enthusiastically.

I began to tell the police acting worried, overwhelmed and forgetful.

"So, you were walking home after the second day of school in September, then abducted my a masked man, blindfolded, taken underground, tortured and sexually assaulted for months and given small rations of food? He summarized.

I nodded generating fake tears, something I didn't know I could do. My mother gripped my hand playing the act.

"And you don t remember anything else?" The officer asked.

I shook my head. "Just running out of a forest before I was about to be hung from a-a tree not to far from my neighborhood".

"How did you get to the forest?"

"I tried to sound shaky, "I-I was blindfolded, taken out of the cellar and driven to a spot. Then he dragged me and blinded me"-sob-"and grabbed a rope. He hit me then when he turned his back to tie the rope I ran as fast as I could. I remember hearing him but after that I remember arriving at my doorstep."

"So it wasn't far from your home?"

"Only about 6 minutes running- I think."

"All you have told us is all you remember? You have no Idea where you were and who the man was?"

"N-no."

"She is suffering from slight amnesia and shock" The officer told my parents.

"She doesn't want to stay here because it reminds her of the trauma. She wishes to live with her aunt in America. It will be a good change", my father had stated.

"If that's what she wants" I nodded at the officer. I was surprised at how well I acted. I was never a superficial plastic or a drama queen.

He told my parents to tell him anything else if I remember. He also said he would find the culprit.

As we turned out from the parking lot my father began to speak "Great. Now the police are going to go out and waste their time finding a culprit who doesn't even exist."

"Yes, but maybe with their eyes open they will find an actual kidnapper hoping it's 'Katsumi's kidnapper'."

"Yeah.." I responded to my mom's comment.

Once we got home I called all my friends. They all came to my house over-whelming me with "Are you okay", "What happened!" or "Did you get raped?" I told them all the things I told the cops and said I would be leaving early tomorrow to my aunt's. After a few hours they hugged me goodbye . Once the last of them left I faced my parents.

"I'm leaving soon", I spoke without emotion. I hurried upstairs and grabbed a bag putting changes of clothes, things I could trade in other worlds for money, toiletries and changing into my battle outfit, katana and all. I didn't know if I really needed the things I packed but I thought it was safe to be prepared.

I walked to the backyard with my parents following. I summoned the bell after long hugs from my parents. They both had tears in their eyes as I tried to hold back my own. "Come visit often!" "Don't forget us!" My parents yelled. And with a final farewell I shook the bell hoping I would land some where safe.

* * *

I appeared in front of a strange looking house surrounded by many skyscrapers. A boy with black hair, blue eyes and spectacles not too much older looking than me, walked out of the front door. Following him was a little black manju bun shaped creature with long rabbit-like ears and two young girls. The rabbit-like thing had a big blue jewel on it's forehead, one girl had long blue hair and the other had short pink. "_Weird people", _I thought.

"Welcome to the shop" spoke the boy timidly.

"Shop?... Where am I?"

"Japan"

"I live in Japan..."

"It's a different one"

"Oh."

"Yes, this is a shop, it formerly could grant any wish with an equivalent price but that was before my employer passed away."

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn t even mean to come here, just happened to land here."

"No" he paused, "Like my employer said, nothing is a coincidence only Hitsuzen (inevitable)."

I had heard that before in some philosophy book. I also remembered the voice I heard when I picked up the bell. "Yeah, I heard of a quote like that once. Well If I am here for a reason then what is it?"

"Not sure, Yuuko would have known" he sighed.

"Yuuko... was she the former owner?"

"Yes. She died recently... A strange death. She just disappeared, not even her body was left behind. It was consumed in darkness then her time flowed again and she was gone..." A sad expression crossed his sweet face.

"Time flowed again?"

"Yeah, her own biological time was stopped right before she died. Then she came to this world and lived as a witch granting wishes. She was full of knowledge. Then her time flowed and she continued the death that was stopped by a powerful wish... she told me something like that in a dream before she died". I was quiet. For some reason I wish I could've met this witch, Yuuko.

The boy began to speak again "I am Watanuki Kimihiro, written like April first. I came hear more than a year ago wanting the wish of me seeing oni and spirits to disappear granted. My price was to work as a personal help around the shop. The wish was never granted, but I don't see the spirits negatively anymore."

"Oh, I don't have a wish but I travel dimensions with this magic bell". It materialized in my hand.

"To people from other worlds, Yuuko-san was known as the Dimmensional Witch. She could send people on journeys for a high price. I try to continue the business in the power that I have, but it is no match to Yuuko's. I can only grant really small, simple wishes."

"In your power... as in magic?"

"Yes. I discovered it some time after Yuuko-san passed."

"Well... I guess I have a wish."

"Yes?"

"To travel meaningfully. I don't want to just wander worlds aimlessly."

"I know the perfect travellers for you to join."

"Oh yess~! Then you will meat the other Mokona!" the little black thing said excitedly.

"Other Mokona?"

"Yes, I am the black Mokona Modoki, you will meet White Mokona." I couldn't help but smile at the cute little Mokona.

"Moro, Maru, please get Yuuko's magic circle from the storage." Watanuki commanded the two girls.

After a few minutes they returned with a large circular board with intricate designs on it (AN: the board looks like Yuuko's magic circle, It's hard to describe). He held it up and it glowed a purplish-pink he put his hand on it. I noticed the same pattern on the board appeared under my feet.

"Yuuko was better at this, she could do it easily without aid of a board. I am going to send you to where the travellers are." I didn't really want companions, I was independent. I guess this kid knows better than me though so I'll trust him.

Remembering something about equivalent price I asked, "What about the price?"

"I'm not quite sure how to accept price yet. I'm sure it will be paid eventually though." Similar to how my bell worked, the magic swirled around me and I began to feel lighter. Below were Watanuki, Mokona, Maru and Moro waving. Everything went black and my journey began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! **

**Chapter 4 will probably be awhile because I want to think out a good story line for this. So far I have been thinking things up as I go. I promise it will get better. :) **

**Review! **

* * *

Fai, Kurogane, Mokona and Syaoran were all sitting on logs around a fire pit in a clearing of a pine grove.

"I looked around, but it seems there is no civilization anywhere near", Fai claimed.

"Great, we get to just wander another world. Why don't we just leave?" Kurogane hissed

"No! No! Mokana senses something strong and we must discover it first~! Mokona chirped.

"Of course! Because EVERYTHING goes by YOUR watch", Kurogane stomped off furiously.

"Kuro-sama, you agreed to postpone your trip back to Tomoyo, bare with us!" A massive grin was plastered on Fai's face.

"Shutupp", Kurogane growled under his breath.

Syoran looked up from the ground and began to speak, "Mokona, what is this thing you want us to check out?

"Mokona senses a very strong magic from somewhere within this forest~!"

"Interesting..." Just then Fai was cut off by footsteps coming from the trees.

* * *

I had landed among a ton of pine trees. Branches were poking me from all sides._ Ugh_, i sighed. After arranging myself comfortably I heard the sounds of slight bickering. I peaked through some of the branches and saw three people. _The travellers_? I then saw a little white bun hopping around._ Yep, that must be white Mokona_. I stepped cautiously through the forest floor hoping not to startle the men. Suddenly, the tall, tan, black haired man turned around facing the trees. He drew his Katana from the side._ He's dressed in black, A ninja too?_ I pulled a branch down and stepped forward. 4 sets of eyes were staring.

"Kuro-puu, It's only a girl. Show some respect!" the pale blonde haired man said. The rough mannered, dark haired one grunted and planted his sword back in place.

"Kurogane, she has a sword too." The brown haired boy said as if I wasn't listening.

I spoke up. "Uhh, yeah I do. I'm not only just a 'girl' like he implied," I pointed at the goofily grinning blonde. _What the fuck was wrong with him_? "I was sent here to travel with other travellers. I am asuming you are them."

"Ahh, you must have been sent by the Witch's apprentice." I nodded to the blonde. I noticed his eyes were an absolutely stunning blue. I mentally slapped myself for thinking something stupid and girly. This guy was obviously one of those constantly happy people that I despise.

"Yeah, Watanuki-kun was his name. All I know is that you are the white Mokana" I glanced towards it.

"Call me Mokona~!" It hopped onto my shoulder. Normally, I would have been annoyed by random creatures jumping on my shoulder, but this thing was too sweet and cute.

"Alright Mokona, Why are you travelling?"

The blonde first spoke up, "My name is Fai D. Flourite, call me Fai, that rude man is Kuro-rin and this is Syoran", he gestured towards the brunette boy. "We aren't fully sure why we are travelling." After his introduction he placed one of those stupid grins on his face.

"It's Kurogana, idiot." Kurogane snapped. "Stop with the stupid nicknames, aren't you over that yet?"

"Guess not." Said Fai still grinning wide.

I felt utterly dissapointed they weren't sure why they were travelling. I thought Watanuki said they had a purpose. But then, I remembered everything was hitsuzen. "Soo... you don't know why you are travelling?"

"Not yet." replied Syaoran.

"Then why don't you all just go home?"

"Because we have a goal, we just aren't sure of it yet~!" Trilled Mokona. "I sense a great power from the forest, we must investigate!" It continued.

"Not now, SHE hasn't even introduced herself." Fai said looking at me.

"Oh, uhh. I'm Katsumi", Great, I didn't tell them my last name so I was going to be addressed casually by these strangers. Oh well, they don't _need_ to know it.

"Well, I will start the fire and cook us something to eat. We can all share our story then. Katsumi-chan, we have extra blankets for you", Fai gestured towards a pile of things. Around the campfire were blankets and cushions.

"Mokona will take your bag~" I glanced to my side, I was still clutching my bag of belongings. With a powerful inhale, Mokona sucked my bag into it's mouth. It must have seen my expression so it said, "One of Mokona's 108 secret skills, Storing many large objects in my mouth~!"

"I'm guessing the rest are secret." I voiced emotionlessly.

"Yupp~!"

After some stew-like meal, Fai insisted on telling the story of their travel. Kurogane just sat solitarily and kept silent. I liked him already. Not like that, Just... I respected his anti-socialism, independence and the fact he's not in everyone's face.

After what felt like several hours Fai had finished the story of their journey up too now with help from Syoran and Mokona. _What a fucked up 'journey'_, I thought.

"So you are an original of a clone who first travelled with them" I said glancing at Sayoran. "And, you lost an eye, became a vampire, feeding off him?" I paused motioning towards Kurogane "Then... you got your magic back, eye restored and vampirism ejected?" The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "And you..." I faced Kurogane, "That arm is false, and you cut it off to save Fai while also leaving behind your heirloom sword?" He grunted responsively. "And you looked for the feathers, aka memories, of some princess Sakura who travelled with you also...? but she was a clone and the original is waiting at home for you?" I looked at Sayoran. He nodded. "What a trip."

"What about you?" Kurogane asked me commandingly.

"Well, nothing compared to what you all went through", I yawned tired from the practically never-ending story. Kurogane's and Syoran's past had been told but not Fai's I noticed. Alot of tragedy seemed to follow them in their lives.

"Do tell!" Fai looked at me with wide, pleading blue eyes. I briefly told them of my boring past, the discovery of the bell, the world where I learned to fight, my confrontation with police, and the arrival at the shop that sent me here.

"Hyuu~ I'm sure we are all tired, let's go to bed!"

"Hyuu?" Confusion covered my face.

"My way of whistling", Fai chuckled.

"Pathetic excuse for whistling", Kurogane retorted.

Fai ignored the insult and re-arranged his blankets. "Katsu-chan, will you be comfortable with those blankets? Do you want my cloak?" He held up a soft, thick white coat.

"I'm fine." What was with this nickname shit?

"If you say so!" He beamed. I cringed._ I really despise people who have no control of their facial muscles and can't stop smiling. Do you ever see me smile? No. So just stop annoying me._ I thought.

I tried to find a comfortable spot as far away from the group as possible. Despite Fai's enthusiasm, I still felt estranged and uninvited with this group.

I asked Mokona for my bag and it willingly gave it to me. I strode off deep into the forest to change into pajamas. None of 3 changed. They only took off their cloaks and went to bed. _Men,_ I thought. Once I arrived back everyone was covered in blankets. I half-hoped Mokona would be storing a tent, but I didn't want to sound needy. I looked up at the pitch black sky and then to the dying fire. What was this journey going to bring me? I lied down loosing myself in my thoughts like I usually did when I felt some one staring at me. I rolled over and noticed it was Kurogane.

"What?" I asked casually.

"You know alot, don't you?"

"About?" He ignored my question and rolled to his other side facing the dark grove. I lost some respect for him thinking about how weird he was. Another thing I dispised? Staring.

I felt the morning sun and heard the bustling of everyone around the camp. I sat up groggily and walked over to the fire pit.

"My, some one likes her sleep." Fai said looking up at me from the stump he was sitting on. I looked down at he was making.

"It's oatmeal, everyone ate already, but you are lazy!" I rolled my eyes at his stupid comment.

"Because I sleep? Sleep is healthy. That oatmeal looks disgusting." I wouldn't have minded it if it had honey and brown sugar.

"Don't be ungrateful." He scolded mockingly. I took the bowl from him and walked off.

I sensed a stream near by and once I finished the not-so-bad breakfast I rummaged through my bag hoping I packed a face cloth. I found my cloth, toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, clothes and got up to find this stream to clean myself. After a few minutes of walking through the forest I found it. It wasn't much of a stream, but it was clean and clear. I always had an affinity with water. I loved hearing it and being near it ever since I was little. On hikes and walks I could always sense if water was near without hearing the trickling of a creek, or the rushing sound of a river.

I dipped the toothbrush in and applied some toothpaste. I rinsed my mouth after brushing and dipped the cloth in. The water was cold, but refreshed my face. I let my hair down, brushed it then tied it back up (AN: If you search Tsubaki from soul eater, her hairstyle is exactly like that but dark brown). I changed my clothes. I put on my battle kimono I arrived in since I didn't feel like wearing jeans from my original world. I bet none of the guys washed up, I thought to myself some what disgusted. Yet, they still pulled off nearly flawless appearances.

I made my way back in and the first to talk was obviously Fai.

"Where did you go? We thought you ran away!" he teased.

"I went to wash up, unlike you" I sneered. "Hey, Mokona!" It turned around and I tossed my bag towards it. Mokona jumped up, opened it's mouth wide and swallowed it whole. "Thanks." I told it. I was grateful I didn't have to carry it everywhere.

"Mokona loves to help~!" It hopped towards me and sprung onto my shoulder. I pet it soflty.

"Well, we are all going to set out to look for this strong power Mokona senses." Fai piped up.

"Okay?" _Why was he telling me this? Did he expect me to tag along?_

"Are you going to help?"

"I guess..."

We all set off through the forest. Mokona navigated us according to the direction the power was coming from. It was in the lead perched on Syaoran's shoulder who walked alongside Fai. Kurogane stayed close behind and I distanced myself back even further. To my surprise, Kurogane slowed his pace and matched it with mine. Then he began to speak.

"Katsumi-san", He started. Ahh I like how he addresses me with 'san'. He continued, "Are you one of those people who keeps to themselves and is hiding something deep? Because I don't want to deal with that again." _Again?_

"I keep to myself. Alot like you, Kurogane-san. But, there is nothing to hide. Why do i peak your interest?"

He grunted instead of answering and walked ahead. He really is weird.

"It's getting stronger~!" Mokona shot up and jumped over to Fai's shoulder. Whoever thought I would become a wandering traveller with a bunch of strange guys following the lead of some bun? Just as I was pitying myself for having to travel with weirdos, Fai spoke up.

"Is this it?" He knelt to the grass and picked up something silver and shiny. "It looks like real silver, a little tarnished but very lustrous".

"That's it! You're amazing Fai!~" Mokona took it into it's paw like hands. "It's very powerful. I think we might need it for some reason. Mokona is almost certain~!" Fai smiled modestly at the creature and stroked it.

"It looks like it's a broken piece of something." He paused looking at it, then continued, "Maybe, like Yuuko-san always said, This is hitsuzen and we are meant to find the rest of the pieces in the worlds we travel."

"Well we have found it, so let's leave." Kurogane snarled.

"Patience Kuro-puu! We have to go back and get our stuff." Fai humorously yelled at Kurogane.

_If I have a purpose with them, what is it? I am just in the background, separated from them and their journey._

Finally we arrived back at our campsite. Along the way Fai and Kurogane argued which way we came resulting in us constantly having to change directions and getting lost.

Everyone packed and Mokona swallowed everything. All the men changed into weird looking clothes with capes and intricate designs(AN: originally they were wearing their home country clothes and now they are wearing the Clow country clothes Sakura gave them). They were all similar in color besides the fact Kurogane's under layer was black while Fai's and Sayoran's were white.

"Before we go, I want to call Watanuki-kun!~" Monona hollered. "I want to show him what we found~!" Mokona's red jewel on it's forehead lit up then projected Watanuki preparing food. He had on an apron and a bonnet-like head cover. He turned around and faced us.

"Oh Mokona. How are you all? Hello Katsumi-chan!" He smiled and continued, "I'm glad I sent you to the right place."

"Watanuki~! Look what we found~!" Mokona held up the silver fragment.

"Oh? And what is it?" Watanuki asked.

Fai spoke up. "Mokona was sensing a strong power so we searched for it. This piece of silver was the source."

"Oh, nice! Maybe you should all keep your eye out for more pieces and put them together?"

"Yeah~! That's what we were thinking. Well Mokona just wanted to tell Watanuki~ BYE~!" Watanuki waved and the projection was gone.

"Katsumi-chan, that's how We can communicate to Watanuki. Black Mokona projects it's end of the line while Mokona projects our end~!"

"Well that's a convenient skill." I said, slightly amazed.

"I think we should head off." Syaoran said glancing at all of us.

"Agreed." Kurogane said gruffly.

Mokona hopped into the air. It's long ears extended into wings. It yelled something like Puu~ and lights of pastel hues swirled around us. Instantly we were sucked up and into the tunnel to the next world.


End file.
